


touch

by prowlish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji has no clue why this omnic couldn't take a hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch

Watching a sunset wasn’t new or important, really; Genji watched them every day now. They were different but the same; the same fiery reds and oranges bleeding into blue and purple, just in different vantage points. 

 

Somehow, watching it still seemed important. Did they look different now? He couldn’t remember.

 

Zenyatta was nearby, because of course he was. The omnic hadn’t seemed to take a hint, but whatever. He wasn’t hurting anything by hanging around. Besides, he only seemed to be doing the same thing as Genji -- watching the sun slowly slink below the horizon. 

 

There was movement in his peripheral vision and Genji flinched away before he realized it was only Zenyatta reaching out. The omnic paused, watching him for a moment. Genji stared out his outstretched hand, wondering just what he was up to. 

 

But Zenyatta withdrew the hand, gazing at him curiously. Or at least, that’s how it seemed with his head tilted in that way and the fading light catching his features the way they did. They stayed that way for a moment, Genji watching Zenyatta -- confused, curious, wary -- and Zenyatta seeming thoughtful.

 

After another moment, he spoke: “May I see your hand?”

 

Genji’s eyebrows went up, unseen behind his mask. “Why?”

 

Zenyatta shrugged his slim shoulders, but he watched Genji expectantly anyway. Genji sighed, but he thrust his arm out, holding his palm face up. 

 

He didn’t know why he got the impression that Zenyatta smiled, but he did. Maybe he was going crazy now, too. Genji snorted, but he watched the omnic closely, as he slowly raised the same hand and gently rested his palm against Genji’s.

 

Touch. It still felt strange, but he didn’t flinch away this time. Gently, very gently, Zenyatta laced his fingers through Genji’s. Then he held up his other hand, palm up, the way Genji had. 

 

He sighed softly; he still didn’t understand this, but maybe if he played along, it’d get out of Zenyatta’s systems. Lifting his other hand, Genji placed it in Zenyatta’s, watching as Zenyatta laced the fingers of those hands together, too. Arching an eyebrow, Genji looked back up at Zenyatta.

 

The omnic appeared to be smiling again -- something about the tilt of his head, the brightness of his eyes. “Are you going to explain this?”

 

Zenyatta laughed, tracing one of his thumbs over the back of Genji’s knuckles. “What if there is no point to it?”

 

“Then why ask?”

 

Zenyatta didn’t say anything, but he squeezed Genji’s hands.  _ Touch. _ Maybe that was it, after all. Genji shook his head, but he didn’t take his hands away, and instead gazed at the shifting colors of the sunset as they played off the metallic surface of Zenyatta’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh hi, baby's first ovw fic, thanks for reading. I'm still learning about the universe and characters and stuff but. I love Genji. so this was a thing that happened because Terry rolled into me with feelings and headcanons like a goddamn steamroller
> 
> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!!~ :)


End file.
